


Voltron Whump Drabbles That Hurt My Heart To Write But I Also Love It

by TheForgottenBiDisaster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenBiDisaster/pseuds/TheForgottenBiDisaster
Summary: Voltron whump and angst that pained me to write but I'm also a slut for whump scenes so rip, good luck on dealing with the hurt ahead, it's bad.I'm sorry





	Voltron Whump Drabbles That Hurt My Heart To Write But I Also Love It

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is taken from a different whump prompt.

The staccato sound of gunfire bounced around the warehouse, echoing against the corrugated iron roof as bullets were exchanged between the two groups. Keith remained hidden behind the wooden pallets, loading another magazine into his assault rifle, cursing as Lance's cover fire wasn't enough to distract the Galra. Splinters flew as the pallet above his head took the damage of a Galran's bullet that came just a  _ little _ too close for Keith's liking.  _ Shit. _

 

“Blue, how many left?”

 

_ “Eighteen, maybe nineteen. But I'm running pretty low on ammo, how ‘bout you Red?” _

 

“Yeah, I'm low too. Reckon you can pick off the last if I push?”

 

_ “Ha! Of course I can, I'm the best sharpshooter you'll ever find!” _

 

“And the loudest, most modest too.” Keith grumbled, mainly to himself, before snickering at Lance's dramatic gasp. “You sound like I've just been shot or something, geez.”

 

_ “Just get back in the match, Samurai, they're starting to pick on me now.”  _ Lance replied and Keith could see him sticking his tongue out at him across the room. 

 

“Roger that.” Keith took a quick inhale before sprinting to the smaller stack of pallets on his left bullets chasing after him as he gained the advantage, the Galran's were surrounded with nowhere to go. 

 

“Are you ready,  _ Sharpshooter _ ?” He teased, smirking as he peered around the side of the wood, pre-constructing the best route and actions to take. 

 

_ “Go get ‘em, Tiger.” _

 

Taking a deep breath,  _ patience yields focus _ , he reminded himself before vaulting over the stack, charging towards the enemy, rifle strapped to his back and sword now in hand as he leapt into the fray, his teammate firing shot after shot and, as always, never missing. 

 

_ “Fifteen. _

 

_ Twelve. _

 

_ Ten. _

 

_ Seven.  _

 

_ Fou- Wait, no there's more than four? Shit! Red, we need to get out of here, now! They called for backup, there's more than we can handle, we need to move now.” _

 

Amethyst eyes widened as more and more Galra flooded into the warehouse. He had no more ammo. He was exhausted. He couldn't find the energy or strength to fight. 

 

“Blue, break for it now! Get the doors, I've got your back, I'm right behind you, I promise!”

 

Feet thundering against the concrete, Lance bolted towards the large double doors as Keith pulled out his sword again and snarled ferally at the soldiers. Daring them to get closer, to taste his blade against their throats. 

 

_ “Green, we need a hide immediately.” _

 

_ “ _ _ I'm on it! There's an old barn half a mile to your right, get there. _ _ ” _

 

_ “Copy that!” _

 

Keith ran. He felt dizzy, probably the rush of adrenaline wearing off, it would make sense. 

 

Keith ran. He felt sweaty and clammy under his shirt, probably from the exhaustion and all the running, it would make sense. 

 

_ “ _ _ Red, Blue, you're almost there. It looks like ruins but there's a cellar and it's safe, you can hide there and the Galra probably won't even realise. _ _ ” _

 

_ “Gracias, green.” _

 

The barn did look like ruins. The structure was completely collapsed in on itself and it seemed a few kids had decided to try and set it on fire once or twice. Pidge was right, no one would expect them there, there was nowhere to hide. 

 

As Lance found the small cellar that Pidge had informed them about, Keith took deep breaths, trying to stop the unusual blurriness in his eyes. 

 

_ “-ed. Red, are you okay?” _

 

Keith jerked in surprise as Lance placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“A-ah, yeah I'm fine, sorry. Spaced out I guess.”

 

Lance frowned at his reply but didn't say anything else, deciding to look around the cellar. Keith turned and headed towards the ladder. 

 

“ _ Hey! Keith, buddy, where are you going? It's been like five minutes we can't leave yet.” _

 

“I need to go pee.”

 

_ “O-oh right, yeah, you uh, go do that.”  _ Keith nodded and turned away from his teammate who had a strong dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

 

When he returned to the cellar door, he lifted it and began to descend down. Only to suddenly have his head swimming and then lose his grip. He fell the last few rungs, Lance was watching with wide, ocean blue eyes, mouth agape. 

 

His body radiated with pain, his ribs throbbing, his skin was almost translucently pale and his was head screaming. 

 

Keith leaned heavily against the wall, clutching his side, slowly he looked up and lifted a blood covered hand before saying, 

“Okay so don't be alarmed, but I may or may not have been shot.”

 

He took one step forward and collapsed onto the ground, a deep and crimson puddle blooming around him. The last thing he heard, were Lance's sobs of grief and confession of love and admiration. 

 

That was how the Galra found him, several hours later. However the puddle was dark and rust coloured, his skin was grey and his amethyst eyes were dull. A bunch of wild picked flowers, beginning to wilt, lay placed into his hand, against his heart. 


End file.
